


ripped flesh and battle scars

by mendaciousmind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you drift with them you become them</p>
            </blockquote>





	ripped flesh and battle scars

The nightmares had been plaguing his mind. In the blink of an eye he'd see teeth baring at him, claws ready to rip into flesh. It was taking a toll on his work, he couldn't sleep at night and dozed off in the middle of dissecting various kaiju parts. He could feel them coming that day. He set down his tweezers and began to feel unreal walls closing in on him. Breathe Newt, he thought to himself. He couldn't. He began to shake and pulled at his tattoos, ones that bared thier teeth at him. The stool he was sitting on clattered to the ground. Thank god Hermann wasn't there. He pressed up against the wall and curled his knees inward, like when he was a child. 'In, out, in out Newton.' He remained motionless for an hour only listening to his breathing and the visions that danced in front of him. 

"Newton. Newt. Doctor Geizler." a tap on his shoulder jolted him awake. He shakily stood up, pulling himself off the floor with a hand on the table edge. 

"This just isn't like you. You're so energetic, I'd even take a 'You're being an insufferable twat Hermann' instead of this silence." Hermann whispered looking into Newt's eyes. Newt quickly looked down and rubbed his eyes and silently began picking up his mess. 

Hermann just couldn't put his finger on it. This side of Newt was unusual. For the last few weeks his eagerness to work had diminished, almost turning to fear and disgust. He'd caught him dozing off many times per day, but never had the heart to wake him. As much as Newt was...well Newt, he couldn't help but feel worried for him. He even felt affection for him at times. He dismissed it, even laughing at the thought of him and Newt a couple. God that would be horrendous. Hermann shook his head, he had let his thoughts wander. He shuffled over to the doctor and proceeded to bend over and help pick up various bits of kaiju. 

"Newton!" Hermann practically screeched at the man as a scalpel fell dangerously close to his face. Newt rubbed his head from where he had hit it on the table. 

"What, oh jeeze sorry man I'm just out of it today. Not enough sleep ya know?" Newt sighed, making a noise trying to stifle a yawn. He proceeded to sloppily clean up the stomach bits on the floor and dropped the bag back on the table. 

"I'm gonna go to bed dude, I'll leave to door unlocked for when you're ready." With that Newt slipped out if the lab. 

After it was decided that all remaining personnel would be relocated to Hong Kong, the scientists had been allocated to share a room. Hermann sighed rubbing his temples in frustration. It had been a while since Newt had gone to bed. He palmed his chalk and dropped it. Cursing himself he stepped down off his ladder and picked it up. He felt so drained, this whole thing had been worrying him sick. He couldn't stop seeing the bags under his eyes grow, or his vigor decrease. Most worry some was how thin he was getting. Newton had at least dropped ten pounds in two weeks. Newt had an everlasting effect on himself, they were like yin and yang, no matter how cheesy it sounded. They balanced each other. He grabbed his cane and took a double take. It was almost.. he squinted, 23:00. He flipped the light switch in the lab off, plunging everything into darkness but a kaiju heart floating in ammonia and beating. 

Gently Hermann opened the door to his shared room and stumbled around finding his half. The clean half. Newt's half was a cluster of who knows what and rock posters. Hermann refused to let him put pinups on his wall. Absolutely banned him from it, though he was teased for it later. He quietly folded his glasses up and was about to change when he heard whining. That wasn’t him. 

'Oh god.Did Newt find a dog and keep it? Or even worse a live kaiju part?' Hermann thought horrified. 

The whines got louder and was mixed in with yelling and the rustling of bed sheets. "No....please don't. Stop. N..I d.. NO!" Newt woke up in a cold sweat. 

"Goddammit." He rubbed his eyes wiping away stray tears. Pinching the bridge of his nose he felt a hand oh his back. 

"Hermann?" Newt whispered. Looking up to see the blurry outline of he other scientist. Tears leaked from Newts eyes and he began to feel sobs wracking his chest making his ribs vibrate. He covered his eyes with his hands, digging his palms into his cheekbones. 'I look like a fool this is the fucking worst.' Newt thought as he continued to cry, feeling the tears ooze out of his eyes and roll down his face. 

"Newton. Look at me." Hermann commanded. 

"Call me Newt and maybe I will." the other man said through muffled tears. 

Hermann sighed. "Newt, please." He almost sounded panicked. 

Newt lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes again. "God I look so stupid! Dammit I'm sorry for dragging you into this. It shouldn't be your problem." 

"I think its concerning Newt. Please tell me what's wrong." Hermann pleaded. 

"I'm so sorry I just..." Newt was cut off by a pair of hands on the side of his face. Then there were lips on his. Wait. Hold on. Hermann was kissing him. This was like a movie or something. Not like the kind Newt usually watched. Wasn't he supposed to feel all warm and fuzzy? Not angry or like crying again. He liked Hermann. Scratch that, he loved him. Newt tried to make sense of his brain. He told himself no but otherwise his body was telling him more. 

'Hermann you've done it again. You've totally screwed things up again, enjoy it while you can.' Then to his surprise a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He choked pulling apart from Newt. He was still crying, but seemed shocked at the events that had happened. 

"Listen Newt I'm so sorry I'm just going to..." 

"No. Please don't." Newt pleaded. They'll come back. He grabbed onto the mans sleeve. 

"Newt what're you talking about?" Hermann asked. 

Newton took a deep breath, "The nightmares. Its from when I- we. When we drifted with the kaiju. I see them tearing me apart, tearing the world apart. Claws flesh. I regret these tattoos and my work because it reminds me of the nightmares." Hermann had moved next to Newt holding him. 

"I'm so scared they're going to take you, and everyone else they haven't." He mumbled, cheeks flushed red. Hermann rubbed Newt's back in circles and squeezed his hand. Newt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, his sleeve soaked with tears he had rolled it up long ago. 

"Newt. I promise I won't let them get me. I'm safe. We're safe, they're gone." Hermann assured. 

"Promise?" Newt asked. 

"Promise." Hermann said, kicking off his shoes. He removed Newt's glasses and placed them on his bedside table. 

"Now move over." Hermann asked. 

"But why I'm comfortable." Newt whined into his pillow 

"Why do you think? I'm not planning on stabbing you my dear." Hermann chuckled as Newt rolled over to the wall. He laid next to the other and found that Newt's bed had plenty of room for the both of them. For once, Newt had slept through the night and was back to being the fidgety bundle of joy Hermann and the rest of the shatterdome so adored.

**Author's Note:**

> for davey
> 
> not my best work and very iffy on adhering to the movie.


End file.
